


Changing of the Guard

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Series: Magnificent Seven (TV) - Comfort's Bed [10]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #5 under the pen name Sierra Pruitt, and then in the standalone novel Comfort's Bed.
> 
> This is part of a larger metafiction that includes the Old West and ATF Denver AU worlds. There are dreams within dreams, realities within realities,but it all works out in the end as a Chris/Vin world, so be warned if you prefer a different paring.

A sequel to "Ace's High" and "Mutual Satisfaction."

 

Chris stood, watching as Mary hugged Billy tightly to her breast.  It was over.  A beautiful spring afternoon, shattered by a gang of outlaws who had been intent upon robbing the bank, had almost turned tragic when one of the robbers panicked upon being spotted by Buck and JD, and started shooting inside the bank.  Mary and Billy had been among the patrons in the building at the time.

But the seven peacekeepers had quickly put an end to the five men's dreams of riches, killing all of them in a brief but bloody shootout.

God must have been looking out for the regulators, too, because none in their ranks had been seriously hurt as a result of the gunplay, although there had been several close calls.

Chris glanced over at Vin, who was just beginning to struggle to his feet, shaking his head to clear it.  And behind Tanner he heard Ezra as the gambler climbed to his feet, then staggered over to help Vin.

The tracker had been up on the rooftops – as usual – his deadly aim making short work of the men he captured in his sights.  But when Vin had seen one of the bandits coming up behind an unaware Chris Larabee, he had launched himself from the overhang, killing the man with his big hunting knife and earning himself a hard knock in the head for his trouble.

So, once again, Chris owed his life to Vin Tanner.  At least they had all survived – again.

Chris shook his head to clear it, then walked over to Mary, who was still crouched down next to a barrel just outside the bank, shielding her son with her body.  He helped her to stand and she immediately swept Billy up into her arms, rocking him back and forth as she looked at Larabee.

"I want to take him to Nathan's," she said.  "We have things we have to talk about."

He wasn't sure if she meant she and Billy had things to discuss, or if she had things she wanted to talk to him about, but it didn't matter.  Everything would work itself out in its own good time.  Right now they just needed to get the corpses off the street.  He nodded and she headed for the clinic after flashing him a grateful, if shaky, smile.

"Mr. Larabee, are you injured?" Ezra asked him.

"I'm fine.  You?"

The gambler proffered a wan smile.  "I believe I shall live," he said, reaching around to rub his back.  One of the robbers had tried to mount his horse, the gambler racing to stop him only to have the man's compact gelding crush Standish against the hitching rail for a brief moment.  The pressure had wrung a cry of pain from the man, but Josiah had been able to intervene, grabbing the outlaw and dragging him from his saddle, the startled horse lunging away, before he was seriously hurt.

"Might not enjoy livin' much fer a while," Vin warned him, rubbing his own neck and shoulder.  "Know 'm not gonna enjoy it much fer a day 'r two."

"You should both go get some rest," Chris suggested, grateful that they hadn't been hurt worse.  "I'll talk to Nathan, have him come by later and check on you."

"An excellent idea," Ezra replied, twisting his neck from side to side.  There was a soft series of pops.  "I shall go soak in a hot bath before I retire to my feather bed to await our esteemed healer's arrival."

Vin reached out, stopping Larabee with a hand on his arm.  "Ya okay?"

"I'm fine," was all he said and then started out into the street to help Buck, JD, and Josiah move the bodies to the undertaker's shop.  Tomorrow there would be five more nameless graves in the cemetery.

Vin reached out and stopped the man again.  "Chris," he said, nodding, "yer shoulder."

The moment Tanner touched him, Chris was assailed by a series of vivid visions.  He gasped at their intensity and took a step away from the younger man's touch.  "What?" he asked the tracker, stunned by what he had just seen in his mind's eye.

Vin pointed to a rend in Larabee's clothing.  "Yer shoulder, Chris.  Ya sure yer all right?  Looks like blood t' me."

Larabee glanced down at his shoulder.  There was a tear, and blood.  Meeting Vin's concerned gaze he said, "I'm fine… graze, I suppose."

"Buck!" Tanner barked and the big ladies' man abandoned the corpse he was about to lift and trotted over.

"Helluva way to end a beautiful day, ain't it?" Wilmington complained as he reached them.

"Buck, get Chris over t' Nathan's," Vin said.

"I'm fine," Larabee argued, flashing the tracker a green glare.

Then Buck saw the blood and he nodded to Vin.  Turning to Chris, he said, "Come on, stud, ya might as well let Nate get a look at that now.  Ya know how he gets if ya spring somethin' on him unexpected like."

Chris nodded.  He did know.  "All right," he agreed, then looked at Tanner and Standish, adding, "You two be where Nathan can find you."

The two men stood, watching as Larabee and Wilmington started off to the clinic.  Ezra glanced at the tracker, asking, "Will you share a bath?"

Vin nodded, knowing it would help ease his aching muscles, and Standish had the only copper tub in town.  His gaze followed Larabee as he crossed the street with Wilmington, headed for the clinic, and he wondered what the hell had happened when he had touched the gunman.  It was as if all of his hidden desires had leapt unbidden into his mind, and he had the most uncomfortable feeling that Larabee had seen them as well.

          With a worried sigh Vin turned and followed Ezra into the saloon.

          "Miguel!" the gambler called.

          "Si, Senor?" the youth asked, coming out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a small towel.

          "A bath, Miguel, and hurry, please," Ezra said.

          The teen nodded and hurried off.

          Ezra and Vin climbed the stairs to the gambler's second-story rooms and entered Standish's bedroom where they undressed.

          Tanner frowned when he saw the ugly bruise starting to form on the gambler's ribs and was glad that Nathan would be by to take a look at it.  As for himself, he knew he was fine, just a little headache from where he'd hit his head in the fall, but he knew from experience it would be gone by tomorrow.  His neck and shoulder were sore as well, but that too would fade in a couple of days.

          He caught the hunger in the gambler's eyes as they stood, naked, in the room.  He offered a small smile that he knew would let Ezra know he was willing to spend the night in the gambler's room.  It had been a few weeks, and he was feeling a little proddy himself.

          Not for the first time Vin worried that he was using Ezra, but he knew the man understood his feelings, maybe even better than Vin did himself.  And it was "mutually satisfying" as the gambler called it.

          Miguel knocked on the door a few minutes later, letting Ezra know the bath was ready.

          The two men waited for the boy to leave, then slipped into the second room where the tub of steaming water waited for them.

          Ezra gestured to the tracker, saying, "You go first.  I believe I will soak for a time when you're finished."

          Vin nodded and climbed into the hot water, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips.  He accepted a bar of soap from Standish and set to work, lathering himself, trails of foam glistening on his skin before he washed them away.

When he was done, he leaned back and his muscles, tired from the battle, began to loosen as he rested in the warmth.  Ezra dipped a pitcher into the water and poured the contents over Vin's head to wet his hair.  Then the gambler pulled a stool over and sat down behind him.  Using the soap, he washed Vin's hair for him.  It was something the gambler had started doing a couple of months back, and both of them enjoyed the process.

          Tanner leaned back with another contented sigh, letting the long, supple fingers massaging his scalp work their magic, relaxing him more than anything he had ever felt could.  The pleasure that rolled through his body settled in his groin, half-filling his cock.  He reached down, holding it, savoring the growing fullness, the spreading thickness.

          Then he felt the change in the gambler's touch.  Ezra was seducing him, and he wanted to be seduced, needed to love and be loved to chase away the fear he had felt when he'd seen Chris almost killed.

          Ezra rinsed his hair and then stood, moving to the side of the deep tub.  The gambler's cock was jutting out straight from his body.

          Vin licked his lips, the only invitation Ezra needed.

The gambler stepped closer, their gazes locked.  Tanner took the man's penis into his mouth, his lips closing around it, and he saw the pleasure wash through Standish, forcing his jade green eyes to close.

Vin began to suck and the gambler's hands came up, his fingers sliding into Tanner's wet hair, holding him as he pushed his cock deeper down the tracker's throat.  Then he pulled out and pushed back in with a soft groan.

          Vin swirled his tongue over the man's shaft, pleasuring Ezra until the gambler began to tremble and shake.  A moment later he was shooting, Vin swallowing his seed.

          "Oh, Vin, that was… breathtaking," Standish managed, staggering back to sit down on the tool again.

          Vin chuckled as he stood and climbed out of the water.  Grabbing a towel, he started to rub himself dry as he watched Standish stare longingly at the tracker's half-swollen cock.

          "Better git in b'fore it cools off," he told the gambler.

          Ezra added two buckets of hot water that Miguel had left sitting next to the small fireplace in the room, then climbed into the water and sank down with a moan, but his gaze remained on Vin's cock.  "Mr. Tanner, if you would could see it clear to be so kind, I would very much like you to use me this evening."

          Vin grinned.  "Not 'til Nathan says yer okay."

          Ezra frowned, having forgotten about his ribs and the healer who would be by to look at them.  "Very well.  If our esteemed healer says that I am injured, I will wait, but I demand the satisfaction of returning the favor you so graciously bestowed upon me."

          Vin blinked and said, "If ya mean ya want t' swallow me up, one way or the other, I'll let ya do that."

          "I am sincerely hoping that I will be able to offer much more than that," the gambler purred, beginning to lather himself.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Vin was dressed in clean clothes, and Ezra in his fancy robe when Nathan stopped by almost an hour later.

          "How's Chris?" Tanner asked him as soon as he entered Ezra's room where the gambler and the tracker were sharing a meal together.

          "Just a graze," Jackson said, eyeing the spread on the small table.  "Chris said I need t' check the two 'a you."

          "Ezra first," Vin said.  "He's got a helluva bruise on his ribs."

          The healer walked over and waited for Ezra to open his robe.  Then, kneeling down, he carefully probed the ugly bruise.  A few moments later he stood and nodded thoughtfully.  "Nothin' broke, just the bruise, but you're gonna be stiff an' sore fo' a few days.  Stop by the clinic tomorrow and I'll give you some liniment to put on that."

          "I will certainly do so, Mr. Jackson.  Thank you.  I am once again in your debt."

          Nathan turned to Tanner, who handed him a plate filled with food.  The healer grinned.  "That a bribe, Vin?"

          The tracker looked a little flustered as he replied, "Hell no, Nate, jist thought ya might be hungry, you lookin' after Chris an' the others an' all."

          Jackson accepted the plate, but he set it down on the table and moved closer to the tracker, checking Tanner's head.  Larabee had been sure to tell him what to look for, knowing the tracker wouldn't volunteer the information.

          "Ow!" Vin yelped, ducking away from the healer's gentle touch.

          Nathan took a step back and frowned.  "Well, ya ain't got a knot, and ya look alert enough.  Someone should keep an eye on ya t'nght, though, just to be sure.  Ya come on over t' the clinic and–"

          "Mr. Tanner is welcome to spend the night here," Ezra said solicitously.  "It's the least I can offer after all of his help this evening.  And I'm sure you could use the rest as well, Mr. Jackson."

          Nathan looked from Standish to Tanner and back.  "Fine by me," he said with a shrug.  Far be it for him to stop Ezra showing a little human compassion.  Then he took the plate and left.

          Ezra grinned at Vin.  "Well, Mr. Tanner, I suggest that we share a glass of fine brandy and then retire to the bed.  I have something I want to give you."

          Vin grinned back at the man.  "Sounds good t' me."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Less than a half-hour later, Ezra was lying, belly down and naked on the large feather bed.  Vin walked up to the foot of the bed and looked down at the gambler.  Ezra's skin was pearly white and flawless except for a single drop of sweat resting in the hollow of the small of his back.

          Tanner reached out and rested his hands on the round globes of the gambler's ass.  He squeezed gently and Ezra shifted back on the bed, pushing his ass back against the tracker's hands, loving the attention.

          Vin gently pulled the man's cheeks apart to reveal the gambler's pink, hairless hole.  He pressed his finger against it, teasing.

Standish moaned quietly in appreciation.

Vin rubbed lightly, enjoying the feel of the tight yet flexible ring of muscle that surrounded the gambler's hole.  Then he spat on his finger, centered it against that hole, and pushed in slowly.  Ezra's hole gave a little, allowing him to enter.

There was a surge of warmth between Tanner's legs as he watched his finger disappear and he realized his cock was fully erect.  He leaned forward, trapping his cock between his body and the bed.  It felt good.  He moved closer, his finger sinking deeper into the man's ass.

Ezra pressed his hips up harder and harder, wanting the finger embedded deeper in his hole, needing to deepen their connection.

Vin's cock ached between his legs, wanting to be where his finger was, but he knew he'd have to wait.  Ezra's hole puckered as Tanner withdrew his finger, like it was disappointed by its departure.

"Please, Vin," Ezra begged, glancing over his shoulder, "take me."

Tanner climbed onto the bed, and on top of the gambler, his cock nestled between Standish's full cheeks, desperate to enter him.

Vin reached for the small bottle of oil that waited on the bedside table, pouring out some and rubbing it over his cock.  Then, ready at last, he used one hand to guide his cock into the man's hole, the other hand holding him up.

"Aaahhh," Ezra breathed.

Their union was frantic, breathless, the intimacy intense.  Vin began thrusting deep, pulling back, then thrusting deep again.  Ezra moaned in pleasure and pushed his ass back against the tracker as if wanting or needing more of Vin inside of him.

"Oh yes," the gambler whispered.

Tanner plugged him harder, shoving himself in as far as he could go.

Ezra grunted with exertion as Tanner continued to make love to his ass.

"Yes, oh yes," Standish purred.  "So hard, so good.  Please, don't stop."  His voice almost broke, he was so excited.

Vin sped up his thrusting, but knew he couldn't keep up that pace for too long.  Sweat dripped from his forehead onto Ezra's back.  When Vin felt his climax start to roar up inside of him, he knew there was no turning back.  His balls were aching as he plunged his pulsating cock deep into the gambler's bowels and felt the first surge of come shoot out of his cock.

"Chris," he growled, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as his orgasm continued to pound though him, making his muscles tense and contract as if he were taking a series of physical blows.  Spent, he finally collapsed on top of Ezra and the gambler groaned appreciatively.

Vin, when he recovered, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Vin," the gambler mewed and Tanner smiled.

"Turn over on yer back," he said and Ezra obeyed.  Tanner hiked the man's legs up onto his shoulders.  "Ya ain't done yet, pard," he said as he grabbed the man's hard cock.

"Oh yes," Standish cooed as Vin started jerking him off.

As he pulled on the gambler's cock with one hand, Tanner used the other to shove three of his fingers into the gambler's tight ass.

"Yes!" Ezra cried softly and a moment later his chest was covered with his own come.  "Oh yessss," he hissed as his orgasm peaked, climaxed and faded into afterglow.  "That was spectacular," he said after a few minutes of panting recovery.

Vin climbed off the bed and headed back to the bathtub, using the tepid water to clean himself.  Ezra joined him to do the same.

Understanding all too well the expression on the tracker's face, Ezra said softly, "He will understand, Vin.  One day he will know, and he will understand your feelings for him."

Tanner shook his head.  "Ain't gonna happen."

"I sincerely hope you're wrong, my friend."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Three hours after the shootout, Chris was back in his own room, lying in his bed.  Mary and Billy were doing much better, both sent home by Nathan to sleep off the scare.  The other regulators were all in their beds as well, having been examined by the healer and given leave to get a well-deserved good-night's rest.

At least none of them had been hurt badly.  His own graze burned slightly, but it was easy enough to ignore and should be healed up completely in a couple of days.  They had been lucky, incredible lucky and he couldn't help but wonder how long that luck would hold.

Larabee's thoughts eventually turned to what he'd been trying not to think about – the rush of images that had assailed him when Vin had touched him earlier.  He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.  Why had that happened?

He shook his head and sighed, louder this time.  It wasn't the first time a rush of images had filled his mind when he'd touched the tracker, although the content of this latest hodgepodge was certainly new.

The first time it had happened had been the day he had met Tanner and they were walking back to the saloon with Nathan.  Then it had just been a collection of images from the tracker's past, although he had no idea that was the case at the time, hadn't until bits of pieces of Tanner's past had slowly come to light and Chris had recognized them as the flashes he had seen that day.

But these newest visions were stronger and more vivid than any from the past.  Maybe it was because they had skirted so close to disaster today.  Or maybe it was the fact that Tanner had woken to confusion, not knowing if Chris was dead or alive.  But whatever the cause, the gunslinger was finding it more and more difficult to ignore what the visions were telling him – or his own reactions to them.

 _How do I get him to admit his feelings?_ Larabee wondered.  _How do I make him act on those feelings?_

Vin hid his feelings so well… far better than Larabee.  Maybe if he spoke to Ezra?  Vin and Ezra had been spending more time together over the last few months, something that had surprised Larabee at first.  But it had meant Tanner wasn't watching him so closely, so he'd ignored what the change might mean, and put some distance between himself and Vin.  Now it was obvious to the gunslinger that despite whatever relationship had developed between Vin and Ezra, the tracker still held strong feelings for Chris.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The following morning Chris made his way down to breakfast late.  The others all looked up as he joined them at the table in the saloon.

"Chris?" Nathan asked, tone concerned.  "You feelin' all right?"

"Fine," he said, sitting down.  A moment later Inez appeared with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and two biscuits smeared with butter and homemade jam.  She also carried a fresh pot of coffee and filled a cup for him.

"Thank you, Inez," he said, enjoying the mingled scents that never failed to give him a sense of normality – the warm safety of home.

The pretty young woman gently patted his back.  "You look tired, Senor Chris," she said.  "Eat, then rest, yes?"

He smiled up at the woman.  "I'll do that, Inez."

She checked and filled the other coffee cups that were empty and then headed back to the kitchen.  As soon as she was gone Nathan picked up where Inez had left off.

"Chris, you sure you're feelin' well?  You do look tired.  Maybe I should take a look at that shoulder."

The gunslinger shook his head as he began to eat.  "I'm just a little tired.  I'll be fine."  He met the other's appraising gazes and asked, "The rest of you?"

"A small headache, and a few aches and pains," Standish admitted.  "But nothing a winning streak at the poker table won't cure, I assure you."

The others grinned, Buck shaking his head.

Chris looked from Standish to the others, prompting assurances from each.

"Good," Chris replied, his attention shifting to Buck.  "You seen Mary?"

The ladies' man nodded.  "Looked better than I expected.  Said she and Billy had a long talk last night.  He's fine."

Larabee nodded.  He had suspected Billy would bounce back quickly.  And Mary was resilient, too.

"Who's on patrol this morning?" Larabee asked the peacekeepers.

JD looked up.  "Me and Buck are headin' out after we eat."

Chris nodded.  "Keep a sharp eye out.  There might be more in that gang who're wondering where their friends are."

Buck nodded.  "Already thought of that, pard," he said.  "Don't you worry.  We'll be careful.  Don't want nothin' comin' between me and Miss Abigail this evenin'."

They fell into quiet conversation as they each finished their meals, then scattered to a variety of tasks.  Chris returned to his room, where he stayed the rest of the day, reading and hoping Vin might drop by, but the younger man didn't show.

Skipping dinner, Larabee retired to his bed early, his dreams haunted by the visions he had picked up from Tanner.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The following morning Chris was conspicuously absent from the breakfast table.  The other six men ate in relative silence after Buck and Nathan had a long conversation about Larabee, and what might be wrong with him.

Vin listened to them, shifting anxiously in his seat.  _Was_ there something wrong with the man?  It wouldn't be unheard of for Larabee to keep something from them.  He made up his mind that he'd drop in and see Chris if he didn't emerge from his room for lunch.  Maybe Larabee would talk to him.  Sometimes Nathan and Buck could overreact, but he was less likely to do so.

His mind made up, he dug into his meal, enjoying the food for the first time since the robbery.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Chris leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily.  While pleased with the fact that he'd been able to get some reading done, he was also beginning to suffer from a mild case of cabin fever.  For a man who was usually in motion, spending so much time in bed was unnatural.  He glanced at the closed door, willing Vin to knock, but there was only continued silence.

Nathan must have passed the word that he wasn't to be disturbed, that he needed to rest.  He sighed again.  _Maybe this wasn't the best way to go about this_ , he thought.

He had just finished the first page of a new book when a soft knock sounded at his door.  "Yeah?" he called.

The door opened slowly and Ezra leaned into the room.  Chris was sitting up in bed, pillows propped behind his back, the covers not yet pulled up.  It looked like he was getting ready to do some reading.

"Ezra," Larabee replied, frowning slightly.  "Come in."

The gambler slipped into the room like he was trying not to wake the man who was watching him, then closed the door behind him.  He walked to the side of the bed and stopped, looking down at Larabee.

"Mr. Tanner asked me to stop by and see if you were feeling well."

Chris set the book back on the nightstand, then looked up at the gambler.  "I'm fine," he assured, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Ezra sank into a chair.  "He thought that since you hadn't come down for meals–"

Chris waved the comment off.  "I've been eating."

"I know.  I checked with Inez and she told me, reluctantly, that she had been bring up a tray for you – at your request."

The gunslinger grinned.  "I've just been resting."

"Are you still feeling tired?" Ezra asked, concerned.

"No, not much any more," Larabee admitted.

"So, can I assure Mr. Tanner that tomorrow you will be returning to your usual habits?"

A nod.  "Yes."

"Good," Ezra said.  "Nathan is growing more and more worried, which is only worrying our tracker even more."  The gambler stood, shifting from foot to foot, the nervousness as out of place as threadbare clothes on the well-dressed man.

"Ezra, why are you here?"

"I just thought I should warn you, about Mr. Jackson…  And Mr. Tanner did ask me to see to your health."

"I appreciate that," Chris replied with a conspiratorial half-smile.

Standish looked down at the floor for a moment and then ventured a sideways glance at the older man.  "So, tell me, what is the _real_ reason you're hiding out here in your room?"

"Waitin' to see Vin," Chris said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, I see."  The gambler flashed his gold tooth.  "Have you finally decided to… indulge Mr. Tanner's ardor?"

"Something like that," Chris half-growled, dipping his head as his cheeks went red.

"I must say, it is long overdue.  Surely you have known for some time how our shy tracker feels about you."

Chris nodded.

"And does it disgust you?" Standish demanded, his voice going cold.

Larabee looked up sharply.  "No," he said.  "It… confuses me."

"Love confuses you?" Ezra asked him, his voice still harsh.  "Come now, you have known love."

Green eyes flashed.  "Knew it.  Yes."

"Then you know how Vin feels about you.  The question is, how do you feel about him?"

"He's my friend."

"And that is all, Mr. Larabee?"

"I— I don't know."

"Well, you had better discern the truth of it, Mr. Larabee, before the day arrives when Mr. Tanner takes a bullet for you and you have no more opportunity to discover the truth."

Chris opened his mouth to argue, but there were no words.

Ezra nodded, both gladdened and saddened at the same time.  "I will endeavor to send him to you."

"I'd appreciate that."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Good to his word, the gambler had Vin at Chris's door several minutes later.

          Tanner knocked and entered, saying, "Ezra said ya wanted t' see me?"

Larabee suppressed the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Ya feelin' better?" Tanner asked before Chris could respond.

Chris studied the younger man's profile.  Tanner was trying to find a reason to stay and that, at least, was a step in the right direction.  Now, Larabee just had to give him a reason.  "I'm a little sore and stiff," he said as off-handedly as he could.

Vin nodded.  "I could, uh— I mean, I, uh—"

Chris scooted down a little in the bed, "That would be great.  If ya don't mind."

Vin flashed Larabee a grateful smile and then reached out, his hands trembling slightly as he unbuttoned the man's long john top, pushing it back off Chris's chest and shoulders.  He swallowed hard.

Larabee closed his eyes, hoping that would help ease the tracker's anxiety, but as soon as he did the visions were there, teasing him with possibilities as Vin's man's hands began to rub lightly along the top of his shoulders.  When he heard Tanner gasp Chris opened his eyes.

          "What?" he asked the tracker.  Vin's blue eyes were wide, his face slightly pale.

          Tanner shook his head as if to clear it, then met Larabee's gaze.  "Ain't nothin'."

"You saw the visions again, didn't you," Chris said rather than asked.

Tanner nodded.  "Ya— Ya seen 'em too?"  Blood rushed to his face, coloring his cheeks a deep crimson.  He gulped.  "Ya saw m' dreams?"

          "Yeah, I think so."

          Vin stared down him.  "How long ya been seein' 'em?"

          Chris reached up, covering one of Tanner's hands with his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.  "Listen to me, Vin.  Do you remember the first time we met?"

          Tanner nodded.  "Never fergit it – like I'd knew ya all m' life.  I knew what ya was thinkin' soon as I saw ya."  He also remembered that he'd developed an instant attraction for Chris as soon as he had seen him.  A condition that he'd learned to hide, but that had never gone away.  In fact, his attraction had only grown more intense over the months he'd been in Four Corners.

          Chris took a deep breath and said, "When I touched you that day, I saw images from your past… this last time… I saw your… desire."

          Vin jerked.  "You—?"

          "It shook up my thinking," Larabee interrupted.

          The tracker dipped his head.  "Ah hell, ya weren't supposed t' know, Chris.  I thought m' feelin's fer ya would go away… but they's jist got worse."

          "I know," the older man said softly.  "Sometimes when I've touched you I've seen what you were feeling, I think.  But I told myself it was just wishful thinking."

          Vin looked up again, face even redder, if that were possible.  "Ya ain't mad?"

          Chris chuckled lowly.  "No.  It never made me mad… just confused the hell out of me."

          Shaking his head, Tanner started his massage again, needing something to do with his hands.  "Hell, sometimes m' thoughts jist get away from me.  I cain't seem t' make 'em go away."

          "I'm glad I saw it, even if it did confuse me for a while."

          Vin's heart lurched and beat faster.  "Fer a while?"

          "The more I thought about 'em, especially this last time, the more they… haunted me."

          Concentrating on what his hands were doing, Vin snorted softly.  "Hell, Chris, ain't no need t' lie t' me."

          "I'm not lying, Vin."

          Tanner swallowed hard, his eyes meeting Chris's.  "Ya sayin' ya want me?  Like that?"

          Larabee reached out and cupped the man's cheek, his touch tender.  "I think I do.  Won't know 'til I try."

          Vin fought for breath, his ears buzzing.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Then Chris's hand slipped to the back of his head and he was pulled forward.  He closed his eyes and moaned softly, desperately.  His lips met Larabee's timidly.  But the gunslinger wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down closer.

With a long, deep sigh, Vin melted into the man's warm embrace.  A few moments later, emboldened by a soft moan from Larabee, he began a more aggressive exploration of the older man's mouth.  He loved the taste of Chris's tongue and lips and he was suddenly insatiable.

From Vin's reaction, Chris knew it would be all or nothing.  They would either bed each other – right now – or they'd go back to the way it had been, and it would probably stay like that.  He knew what _he_ wanted, and he hoped it was what Vin wanted as well.

          The tracker's hand moved over Chris's bare chest as he allowed himself to finally enjoy what he had longed to touch for so long.  He slipped free from the man's embrace, blazing a trail of ravenous kisses down Larabee's neck.

The gunman's chest was smooth, sinewy muscles under his skin, but Vin focused on the twin nubs that beckoned to him like water to a thirsty man.  His lips closed on one and he licked it, kissed it, sucked it ever so gently.  He felt Chris shudder under him, gooseflesh rising on his skin.

When the first nub was pebble-hard, he moved to the second, his tongue swirling around it, testing and probing.

While his chest was ravaged, Chris reached up and stroked Tanner's long hair, threading his fingers into it, pulling slightly.

Vin's whole body shook with longing and he moved farther down, between Chris's legs, and began to mouth the man's cock through the thin material of the long johns.  _He's huge!_ The tracker thought, his own cock straining for release from his clothes.

Tanner quickly soaked the material, leaving Larabee hard and leaking.  He licked at the precome though the material and then sat back on his heels to savor the exotic flavor.

          "Let me undress ya," Vin breathed, not daring to meet the gunman's eyes as he asked.  "I have t' see ya, Chris."

          Larabee nodded and said, "Go ahead."

          The tracker carefully pulled off the long john bottoms, then wrapped his hand around Chris's cock and squeezed gently.  It was even bigger than he'd thought, than he'd imagined.  It was magnificent – long, thick, inflamed, and wet.  His own cock throbbed painfully in his pants, but he ignored it, his fist beginning a slow, loving, up-and-down movement along the thick shaft.  When he saw a drop of precome ooze out, he leaned over and licked it off.  Then, very carefully, he put his lips around the flared crown and started to go down on the object of his dreams.

          Chris sucked in a sharp breath, but almost immediately relaxed into the sensations being visited on his cock.  Vin was very skillful, and he couldn't help but wonder if the tracker had had other men in the past, besides Standish.  The thought both excited him and tickled a seed of jealousy deep in his heart.  Then the lips were gone, replaced by hands that explored the length of his shaft, stroked and fondled his balls, and finally cupped them in his hand.  When Vin squeezed, Chris's cock jerked violently.

Tanner chuckled softly, then firmly grasped the man's hard-on and started to pump his hand up and down.

"Vin, wait," Chris gasped, sitting up from the pillows.

The tracker jerked back as if he'd been slapped – hard.  "Ah hell, Chris, 'm sorry, I—"

"No, it's all right.  I just want you to undress," Larabee said, his gaze boring into the younger man's.  "Seeing all those clothes is drivin' me loco."

Tanner nodded, allowing himself a grin as his heart raced with relief.  He scooted off the bed and pulled his shirt off first, then quickly unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them.  He hesitated a moment, but with Chris's nod pulled his long johns off as well.  His cock sprang up along his belly and he blushed deeply.

Naked, Vin climbed back onto the bed, moving between Chris's legs and lying on top of him.  Their lips grinding together, their tongues diving into each other's mouths, they tasted passion as neither had ever done so before.

Before Vin knew what was happening, Chris rolled over, taking Tanner with him and launching an exploration of his own.  He touched the tracker's nipples and Vin whimpered, his chest pressing up, begging for more.

But Chris's hand moved lower, tightening around the shaft of Vin's cock while his lips brushed against the hard point of a nipple.  First lips surrounded it, then teeth.  He bit down gently and Vin's hips rose up off the bed.  He bit down a little harder and then began sucking.

Vin's head spun with pleasure.  "Chris," he gasped, but it was too late, he was already pumping out his first load.  Hot and thick, it dribbled over Larabee's fist, but he stayed hard after the fact.

Chris licked a line down Vin's belly, then kissed the man's cock-head, sucking it into his mouth.

Vin bucked as Chris's warm, wet mouth engulfed him, lips slipping lower and lower around his shaft until Larabee's nose was pressed against his groin.  He grabbed the gunslinger's head.  "No.  Chris," he gasped.  "Stop."

Larabee's head came up, his expression confused.

"Cain't control m'self when ya do that," Vin panted.  "Want ya t'—  I want ya… inside me."

"I will," Chris promised, silently praying he wouldn't hurt the man since he had no idea what he was doing, but right now he couldn't say no, no matter what Vin asked of him.  He dipped his head again and ran his tongue over the crown of Vin's cock.  The tracker moaned and thrust up at him.  In reply, Chris's mouth closed hungrily on the shaft again.

Vin carded his fingers through the blond's hair as Chris sucked and licked.  And then Larabee reached around to finger Vin's crack.

The younger man spread his legs and bore down to open himself, but he was so anxious it didn't help much.

Chris let go of the man's cock long enough to wet his finger, then pushed a knuckle's worth into the tracker's hole as he took Vin's cock back into his mouth.

Vin shuddered, wiggling back onto the finger until Larabee's palm was pressed against his butt cheeks.

Chris continued to work the younger man until Vin was keening a soft cry and pumping his mouth with short, rapid thrusts.  He lifted his head, saying, "Come for me, Vin, I want t' taste your seed," before he swallowed the man again.

Tanner cried out, shooting several more streams of come down the man's throat.  He shuddered as he finished and curled onto his side with an almost innocent look, the nervous tension gone.

Chris moved off the bed, but returned a few seconds later.  He paused for a moment, the small bottle Ezra had left for him in his hand, suddenly taken with Vin's vulnerability.

Easing down beside the tracker, Larabee ran his hand over Vin's body, squeezing his bicep and shoulder, petting his hair.  When he played with the man's nipples, Vin rolled over onto his back, arching his chest up in response to the touch.  Chris leaned in and began to lick across the hard nubs.

Vin responded, reaching down to take hold of the gunman's cock and pulling on it.  "Chris," he whispered, "want ya inside me."

Larabee knew it was time to give the tracker what he wanted.  He moved down between Vin's legs and pulled them up to reveal his pucker, asking softly, "You dreamed about this?"

Vin shut his eyes and groaned.  "Too many nights," he breathed as Chris took the oil Ezra had left for him, poured some out, and rubbed it over his cock.  "I's laid in m' wagon, jerkin' m' cock an' pretendin' it was you buried deep inside me…"

Chris poured more of the oil onto his fingers.  "What else would I do?" he asked softly, hoping the tracker would blaze the path he needed to follow.

Vin swallowed, then replied, "Ya touch me first… gentle like…"

Chris touched the oil to the tight pucker and started to rub slowly, gently, in circles, pressing against the opening without breaching it.  "Like this?"

"Yeah," Vin sighed, his mouth opening as he lost himself in the magic being done to his body.

"Then what?"

"Ya push int' me…"

Chris slipped one finger into the tight, hot passage, sinking it all the way in.

"Wiggle 'round t' get me ready…"

Larabee worked his finger around carefully, then slowly added a second, stretching the tracker's passage wider.  As he did. His own cock began to drip in anticipation.

"Hurry, Chris…"

"Got plenty of time," Larabee replied, sliding his fingers in and out in long, slow strokes.  With his free hand he teased the tracker's nipples, then rubbed over his chest and stroked the man's semi-hard cock until he was full again.  "I don't want t' hurt you, Vin."

Tanner ground his ass down on the fingers.  "Please… Chris…"

Pulling his fingers free, the gunman grabbed the base of his cock and guided the tip to the waiting pucker.  He rubbed his well-lubed head against the opening, then pressed his way in slowly.

"Oh fuck," Vin gasped.  "Yeah… deep… Chris, deep."

Larabee complied, pushing himself all the way into the hot, tight flesh.  Then he stopped and sighed loudly.  It felt incredible, better than he'd ever imagined.

"More," Vin moaned.

Larabee smiled as he took the tracker's feet in his hands, pushed Tanner back a little farther and sinking into him to the last inch.  He could see the pleasure that swamped Vin, and he moaned, lost in the dreams that had finally come true.

Blue eyes opened, full of love and longing.  "Fuck me," the tracker begged.

Chris shook his head.  "Ain't gonna fuck you, Vin, but I'll love you."  He moved, doing Vin so slowly that it quickly became an exquisite agony, his own balls straining, aching for release, his own cock so hard it felt like an iron rod.  He picked up the pace, thrusting deep with each stroke, spearing Vin like he knew the tracker wanted him to.

Long minutes passed, the rhythmic slap of their bodies the only sound in the room.  Chris watched Vin's expression shift from pleasure… to bliss… to pure animalistic need.  He picked up the pace again, spearing the man over and over.

Vin jerked to meet each thrust, his breathing becoming erratic.  And then Tanner began to jerk and twitch, writhing on the huge cock filling him.  His eyes opened, gaze locking on Chris's.  "'M gonna… come," he gasped.

"Come for me, Vin," Chris coaxed.  "I want to watch you come."

"Oh fuck," Vin gulped, his hips jerking out of control as he grabbed his own cock and pulled on it a few times before he was shooting hot streams of come in long pulses against the gunslinger's chest.  "Chris!" he cried.

Watching Vin's climax pushed the older man over the edge and he drove into the tracker's tight ass as hard and as fast as he could.  Once… twice… three times his hips pistoned, his balls crushed again and again against Vin's ass.  His first shot exploded free, followed by another, and another, until he lost count.

When he was over, Chris slumped over Vin's chest, kissing each nipple in turn, and then the man's lips.

They lay coupled like that for a few minutes, until Chris was soft enough to pull himself free.

Vin rolled over onto his side again, and Chris laid down behind him, holding the smaller man tightly against him, his hand moving over him, caressing his shoulders, back, butt.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Good," Vin murmured.  "Ya didn't hurt me."

"I'll never hurt you," Chris promised softly, kissing the younger man's shoulder.  "You're so beautiful."  His hand touched Vin's cock, substantial even when soft, playing a bit, then he rubbed up over Tanner's stomach, chest, neck.

"Mmm," Tanner sighed.  "Never felt nothin' so good."

"Worth waitin' for?"

"Yeah," Vin replied.  "God, yes."

Chris's hand returned to the man's cock, cupping him, enjoying the simple feel of holding the man in his palm.  He squeezed softly and felt Vin's cock begin to fill some.  He smiled.  There was a chance he could pleasure the man again, and he planned to try.

"Last night, I was thinkin' about what I'd seen earlier… your feelings for me.  I was lying here, imagining what it would be like if I was touching you…"  He lightly stroked the growing member.  "Kissing you…"  He pressed his lips to Vin's shoulder, then lightly licked the man's skin, enjoying the salty taste of the man's sweat.

Vin's breath caught and he pressed himself into Chris's hand.  Then he pressed his butt back against Chris's groin.  Larabee's huge cock was half-erect.

"I know you and Ezra have been fucking," Chris said softly, kissing the back of Vin's neck.

The tracker responded, pressing back harder against the filling member resting along his back.  "Yeah.  But he always knew it was you I wanted…  It was jist… 'mutual satisfaction' he calls it.  But he knows it's you I want."

Chris stroked Vin's cock again, using the precome that dribbled free to lubricate the silky soft shaft.  "Now you have me."

"When yer inside me…" Vin said quietly, trailing off, his voice catching as Larabee shifted his attention to his balls, fondling them.  "It's so good, Chris, it's everything I've been waitin' fer, everything I's wanted fer so damned long."

Chris's hand squeezed, pulled, harder and harder.

Vin groaned.  "Ya make me feel so good…"

"You make me feel good too," Chris replied, his own erection throbbing where it was trapped between his belly and Vin's back.  "Feel what you do to me?"

"Hell," Vin hissed.  "Yer so big . . it's like yer made t' fill me up."  His body began to tremble.

Chris backed off a little, his touch becoming lighter, slower.  "You're perfect," he purred.  "Big, thick, the color of Ezra's fancy wine . . . Have you dreamed about taking this…"  He squeezed hard again, making Vin moan and mash his cock into Chris's hand.  "…and putting it in my body?"

Vin whimpered.  "Yeah," he panted.  "Dream 'bout it all the time…"  He ground his teeth as Chris squeezed and pulled him closer and closer to another climax.

"I'm hot and tight, just like you," he said, then kissed Vin's shoulder again.

"Dream ya trap me deep inside ya… yer muscles milkin'…  Ah," Vin gulped, breathing rapidly, his hips starting to pump.

"You want to feel that?"

"Yes."

"You want to take this and fill me up?  Just like I filled you?"  Chris thrust against the man's back.  "You want t' shoot your seed deep inside of me?"

"Yes," Vin gasped.  "Never thought ya'd let me…"

"I'll let you, Vin."  His hand slid down to the base of Vin's cock and squeezed, backing him off his impending orgasm.  "What do I do?"

Vin's body and voice shook.  "Turn over on yer belly."

Chris moved, turning over.

Vin sat up, looking down at the man whose legs were opened for him, his balls and cock visible.  He reached out, hand shaking hard, and touched the man's ass, gently caressing him.

"Take me, Vin," Larabee growled, surprised by his own need, clawing through his lower belly.

Tanner's hands shook so hard it took him three tries before he was able to grab the bottle of oil.  He knew he wouldn't have much control, so he poured a small amount into his palm and then reached for Chris.  He stopped and swallowed hard.  "Shit.  Open yer cheeks fer me," he whispered, his voice catching.  "M' hands 're shakin' too much."

Chris reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing his pucker.

"Oh, fuck," Vin gasped as he grabbed his cock and squeezed the root hard to keep himself from coming right then and there.

Back in control once more, Tanner reached out and touched the oil to the tight ring of flesh.  It grabbed at his finger as he rubbed over the surface.  He poured more oil directly onto the opening, then slowly pushed two fingers into the man's body.

Chris sighed and Vin grabbed his cock again, squeezing back the climax that threatened to undo him.

"'M so close," he gasped.  "I cain't do this."

"Yes, you can," Chris growled.  "Take me now."

Knowing that he was going to shoot as soon as he entered the man, Vin pulled his fingers out, poured oil onto his cock and coated himself with two or three strokes, then moved closer to Larabee, who spread his legs further and lifted his hips off the bed.

Holding tightly onto the base of his cock, Vin directed the tip to the waiting pucker.  He pressed against the tight ring of muscle and felt the zing of an electric-like shock pass from the tip of his cock to his balls.  Before he could stop himself he plowed into the older man, sinking himself nearly halfway on the first thrust.

"Oh, fuck," Vin cried, his hips jerking, driving himself in deeper.  "Chris—"

Larabee squeezed down on the man's cock, stopping his mindless assault.

"Oh, fuck," the tracker repeated.  "Did I hurt ya?  Shit.  'M sorry.  I couldn't— Ah!"  Chris jerked back, forcing Vin the rest of the way in.  "Too tight," the tracker managed between clenched teeth.

"Damn it, Vin, take me," Chris growled.

"If I move 'm gonna come," Vin squeaked, then drew in several deep breaths, letting them out slowly.  His gaze was locked on the spot where he disappeared into Chris's body.  It felt so good, better than anything he had imagined.  He reached out and gently ran his trembling fingers over the man's ass cheeks.

Chris's chest was on the bed, his head turned to the side, hair in wild disarray.  His eyes were closed, pleasure creasing his face.

Vin continued to breathe deeply as his hands moved, tracing lightly over the man's flanks, his back.  Then he reached around and took Chris's balls and cock in his hands, causing the man to groan.

As Vin began to play, Chris began to move his hips.

Vin gasped and stopped.  When he realized that he was no longer on the edge, he leaned back, his hands finding purchase on the older man's hips.  He pulled out and humped back in.  "Ahhh," he sighed.

"Yes," Chris said as Tanner bumped his prostate.

Vin pulled farther out this time and pushed back in.  "Feels s' good."  He pulled out until only the flared head of his cock was still trapped inside, then thrust in all the way.  Chris's muscles clamped down on him.  "Oh shit," he squeaked.

Chris chuckled.  "Keep goin', I wanna feel ya movin' inside me.  I wanna feel ya come."

Larabee's words were like a switch and Vin's hips began to work, driving his cock into the man hard and fast.  It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt, matched only by the feel of Chris riding into him the same way.  The memory of that made his ass ache and he knew he was going to enjoy being fucked.  But this was good, very good, too.

He felt his load begin to rise.  "Chris… 'm close," he panted, driving in harder.  Larabee's muscles tightened again, strangling his cock and igniting his orgasm.

Tanner rammed himself in as deep as he could and began to shoot.  And Chris, true to his word, milked him, forcing him to shoot again and again, even after the tracker knew he must be dry.  Vin tossed his head back, grunting with each shot, his fingers curling into the man's flesh.

With the last blast he jerked forward, then bent over Chris's back.  His hand brushed against the man's iron-hard erection.  The need to get his mouth on it was overwhelming.  He pulled out and rolled the gunslinger over, immediately capturing the man's cock in his mouth and letting it ride down his throat.

The older man's hips bucked up and he hissed.  "God, Vin," he said, and then he was shooting down the man's throat while Vin's hands kneaded his thighs.  When he was done, he rolled off the bed and held his hand out to Vin.

"Chris?"

"Come with me," Chris instructed.  Vin took his hand and he led the younger man to Ezra's bathroom and the waiting hot bath.  He was glad Standish had remembered and cooperated.

Clean again, they dried off and returned to Larabee's bed where the blond pulled back the covers and let Vin climb in first.  Then he turned the lamp down and climbed in behind him.  He curled up alongside the smaller man, enjoying how well he fit against Vin's body.

"Thank ya, Chris," Tanner whispered.

"You're welcome."

"Jist never thought this could happen."

Chris kissed the back of Vin's head.  "I'm just sorry I waited so damn long."

Vin moved, turning over onto his back.  He rolled his head to the side, looking at Larabee.  "It gonna happen again?"

"Yes," Chris replied.  "If you want to?"

"I do."

"Then yes – you're always welcome in my bed, Vin."

"I am?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Chris replied, moving closer to the younger man.  He reached down and cupped Vin's soft cock.  "I'll love you long as you'll have me."

"Have ya forever… but… what 'bout Ezra?"

"You got feelings for him?"

"He's a friend, a good friend, but m' heart… hell, it's been yers since I saw ya across that street out there."

"Then you do what you think's best."  He grinned.  "Nothin' wrong with a little 'mutual satisfaction.'"

"Ya wouldn't mind?" the tracker asked, honestly surprised.

"Don't rightly know," Chris half-growled.  "Might have t' shoot him."

Vin chuckled, then closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  He had never felt so safe, so loved.  He fell asleep pressed tightly against Larabee, Chris's hand still wrapped around him, happy at last.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *

  


* * *

 


End file.
